


Addicted

by MrTwilight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Caught, Classroom Sex, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Pictures, Porn, Prostitution, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTwilight/pseuds/MrTwilight
Summary: After waking up to a noise, a young boy spots his sister fleeing her room before spotting a tent on his shorts, making him grab his dad's porn magazine and relieve himself. Once he was about to relieve himself, his dad steps in, catching his climax before telling him breakfast was ready with impression, but before he left, he took his porn away with amusement and frustration mixed. Once he got to school, he noticed his teacher not doing so well, then he was asked to help out with a reward of a decent lunch and good grades, making him take the offer, then his cravings took control of him from there on out.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Addicted

I awoke to a bowl falling to the floor, making me whine as I noticed it was morning. I sat up and looked to the door to see my younger sister fleeing the room.

“Hay what were you doing in my room?” I growled, making her giggle as she closed the door.

I looked to myself to see a tent in my shorts, making me look to the door as I wondered if she was giving me a hand job. I took a deep breath as I reached under my pillow and pulled out my dad’s gay porn magazine and started to finish it off. Once I was almost done, my dad stepped in.

“Son, time to get up for…” He started to say just as I came from him startling me, then stared at him nervously as I hid myself.

“No calm buddy.” He said as he stared at me with an impressed smile on his face. “Damn you got a geyser if you can reach three feet.”

“Dad.” I whined as my face started to burn up.

“Right sorry, breakfast is almost ready.” He said with a nervous smile as he turned away, but froze when he saw his magazine before he growled and snatched it from my bed. “Not for you son, please stay out of that drawer.”

“Come on.” I whined as I tried to snatch it back, but he pulled away. “I need that.”

“No.” He said as a hint of a smile form in his eyes, but his voice spoke his true feelings as he left the room, making me whine with a whimper.

“It’s so freaking hard to get off without that.” I whined, making my dad snort as he closed the door.

I reached under my pillow and pulled out my backup magazine that was full of women.

“Damn it son.” My dad growled, making me scream as I spun to him.

“Calm buddy.” He said with a giggle and took the magazine, but I gripped it tighter. “Let go.”

“No.” I whined before he started to lift me.

“Damn, I didn’t expect these magazines to be able to hold that much weight.

“I'm not fat!” I whined as I noticed his eyes staring at my dick, making me stare at him in disbelief as I didn’t realize he like me like that.

He glanced to me in discomfort as my thoughts started to wake my dick again.

“Clear your mind son.” He said. “I will not do your thoughts.”

“Why not?” I asked with a small smile.

He let go of the magazine before he backed away nervously.

“Really, you fear me?” I whined.

“No son, I’m not gay and those are your mom’s magazines.” He said in worry, then snatched the magazine from my hand with ease from not holding it as tight before looking at it. "However this is mine."

“Come on.” I whined.

“Stay out of my drawers.” He growled, making me sigh, then he stared at me.

“You have more don’t you?” He asked.

“No.” I grumbled.

“He's telling the truth, but he has your DVD though.” My sister said.

“Come on.” I whined.

“Give it.” My dad said with a hint of amusement.

“No.” I whined.

“Now or you’re grounded.” He growled as seriousness filled his face, making me whine with a whimper before I went to my DVD player and pulled it out, then gave it to him.

“Anything else?” My dad asked.

“Not that I know of.” She said, making me sigh in relief.

“Hand It over.” My dad said with a smile.

“No.” I whined. “Ground me if you must, but you can’t have my last resort.”

“Under his pillow and in his savings box is his most common stashes.”

“Damn you, you'll pay for that.” I growled with rage, making my dad's face fill with worry.

“Son, calm please.” He said, then went to my savings box and pulled out a picture of him naked in the shower while I caught him in a cum shot.

His face filled with color as he put it back nervously, then left the room.

“Don’t go in there from now on.” He said. “Why didn’t you tell me your brother was a master photographer? That was a shot that couldn’t possibly be easy to catch.”

I started to snort since it wasn’t, but it was worth the effort from how much it helps, making my dad look to me, then smile.

“Please stay out of my drawers.” He said.

“As long as I can take more pics now that you took my main source.” I said, making his face fill with discomfort, then he closed the door.

I sighed as I shook my head, then got dressed for school and left the room to see my sister standing there.

“Get the fuck away from me.” I growled.

“I’m sorry…” She started to whine with panic on her face as she grabbed for me.

“No you’re not.” I growled as I shoved her away. “You always pick dad’s side over me.”

I walked to the table as my dad stared at me in concern.

“Do you have a girlfriend?” He asked.

“I don’t want a girlfriend.” I growled.

“D-do you have a boyfriend?” He asked nervously, making my sister giggle as I looked at him in worry to see he didn’t like that idea for me.

“No.” I said with a sigh. “I don’t have any friends and that last comment was meant for the moment. I’m too busy keeping my grades up so you don’t stress over it to get any friends.”

He sighed as his face filled with regret before he nodded and filled the last plate with eggs and bacon with pancakes. Once I was finished with my breakfast, I started walking to school, then my sister grabbed my hand, making me pull away.

“Please don’t hate me.” She whined.

“Go away.” I growled, making her sigh as she stopped walking with me.

Once I got to my first class, my teacher looked at me.

“Morning sweetie.” She said.

“Morning.” I said as I got to my desk.

As the last class before lunch came around, I stepped into my classroom to see I was the first one with my teacher staring out with stress on his face, then he glanced to me.

“Can I have your services again?” He asked softly with pure nervousness, making me stare at him as he held up two hundred dollars, then said in a begging tone. “Please before the next student steps in. I’ll give you an A with this test as well and you don’t have to attend. Also a free lunch that isn’t school crap.”

I took a deep breath, then grabbed the money before he smiled nervously and pushed back in his chair to make it roll back, making me get under his desk before he scooted closer. I started undoing his belt, then pulled out his dick from his pants.

“Shit.” He said as he covered my mouth and grabbed my arms. “Can I help you sir?”

“Yes, Aaron’s dad told me to ask each teacher to tell me if he’s being abused and bullied.” My principal said. “He just had a strange encounter with him and is worried about him.”

“Not that I know of.” My teacher said. “Can you explain more about this encounter?”

“No, he wouldn’t say.” My principal said. “He just wants everyone to make sure he’s not being bullied. He didn’t like it when he said he didn’t have any friends and wishes that to change.”

“Right, I’ll keep my eyes peeled.” My teacher said, making my principle leave the room. “Please tell me you didn’t break your promise by telling your dad Arron.”

I shook my head, making him take a deep breath before letting me go. I grabbed his dick and started to suck him, making him gasp as he leaned back. I looked to him with my eyes to see him staring in disbelief.

“Do you like doing this?” He asked, making me nod with a smile before his face filled with mixed feelings. “Has anyone else done this to you?”

I shook my head.

“How about making you put your privates in them or someone put theirs in you?” He asked, making me shake my head.

“Then how are you so good?” He asked, making me giggle as I shrugged my shoulders. “Please tell me you don’t have that magazine still.”

I shook my head with a frustrated sigh.

“That was the event, wasn’t it.” He said. “He found his stash of porn?”

I nodded, making him take a deep breath, then he looked forward, making me start stroking myself as I took a picture of his dick with my phone, then put it away before I started to suck him again. A few seconds later, he grabbed my head as I noticed he was getting close by how his face was, then started to deep throat me, making me moan with a panic. I calmed a second later and let it happened while I closed my eyes in pleasure from liking it.

“Sorry.” He moaned as he came down my throat, then mumbled. “Shit, stay quiet please. You can do as you wish to me until lunch time, but stay under the desk.”

I nodded before he let me go, making me gasp for air as I pulled off him.

“Sorry buddy.” He said with worry.

“It’s fine, I want more new stuff.” I said, making him chuckle as he started to button himself up before getting out of his seat while I continued to masturbate with my phone.

“Okay class, it surprise test time.” He said just as I moaned from cumming while a few kids whine.

Once he got back to his seat, he looked at me in worry.

“Why did you moan like that?” He asked softly.

“Nothing.” I said as I started to undo him again, making him chuckle.

“You’re not kidding about liking that.” He mumbled before I started to suck him again, making him grunt. “If only you were my son. I’ll fulfill your wish anytime.”

After making him unload into my mouth four times, the bell rang, making me gasp as I hit my head on his desk while cumming all over the floor before I whined in pain.

He grabbed me and touched my head and felt around.

“Stay calm.” He mumbled as the class started to empty, making me start buttoning him up. “Okay you can come out now.”

I got out before I turned to him to see him staring at me with no stress at all, then he looked to the mound in my shorts.

“Thank you for your godly work.” He said, making me smile as he held out another hundred. “Here’s a bonus. Now what do you want for lunch?”

I glanced to his crotch, making him chuckle with amusement.

“My god.” He said, then shook his head. “Sorry you’ll have to wait for tomorrow for that. Now some real food please.”

“How about you do what you asked me about.” I said, making his face fill with worry.

“No, I will not do that to you.” He said. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“What about me doing it to you.” I said.

“No, food please.” He said firmly with slight disbelief filling his face, making me sigh in disappointment before his face worsened.

“Fine, Mexican sounds nice.” I said, making him nod and take me to his car.

Once he was in the car, he took a deep breath as he stared at me, making me look to him in worry as I noticed his stress was coming back.

I reached for his pants, making him grab me.

“I’m sorry I made you do this.” He said. “I think we need to stop before it gets out of hand.”

“I won’t tell anyone.” I said. “It’s our thing.”

“I’m sorry, today is the last time you’ll be doing that for me.” He said as he shook his head, making me whine as I pulled back.

“This day can't get any worse, can it?” I whined. “First my dad take all his stuff back and now you taking my job away.”

“How is it a job to you?” He asked in disbelief.

“I see your stress disappear after your done with me.” I said. “And you pay for it, so that’s a job.”

“Damn it, why did I have to make you a prostitute.” He whined as he leaned back with anger on his face.

“I’m sorry a what.” I said.

“Nothing, don’t bring that word up.” He said with a crack of a smile and started to drive away.

I stared at him in worry as I could see his stress was worse than before I started my work, making me grab his crotch before he gasped.

“Please, no more.” He whined.

“But you need it.” I whined, then held up the money he gave me. “Take it back if you need payment.”

He stared at me in disbelief, then shook his head before he pushed it back and let me go.

“Last time.” He said. “Please don’t make me regret this.”

“I would never.” I said before I crawled to his lap and started to free him, then started to suck him, making him grunt.

“How did you get so damn good.” He moaned before he grabbed my ass and gave it a squeeze. “God, when did I start liking your ass to?”

I giggled before I pushed down my pants.

“Damn it, why me.” He whined as he grabbed it and started to massage it before he pushed a finger in me, making me yelp out from not expecting it.

“No don’t stop please, it was good.” I yelped as he pulled out, making him chuckle nervously as he pushed again while started to massage a good spot, making me grunt with soft moans while I closed my eyes in pleasure and continued to suck him.

A few minutes later, the car slowed to a stop just before he turned it off, then I came all over his seat with a moan.

“Shit.” I said.

“It’s okay.” He grunted with a chuckle. “It's a normal reaction to what I was doing to you.”

He pushed his dick into my throat and came with a moan.

“Please let this be the last time.” He moaned. “I know we both like it, but I don’t like seeing what you are becoming now that you crave it. You want a girl, not a boy.”

“I don't’ care who I get and kinda wish you would suck me or something to see how it feels.” I said, making him sigh as he stared at me in disappointment.

I sighed in frustration before I sat up, making him look to my dick, then the cum in disbelief.

“Sorry.” I said nervously, making him look to my face in worry.

“Not your fault buddy.” He said. “I’ll clean it up. You go order what you want.”

I nodded as I pulled my shorts up and got out of the car, then went into the restaurant before I waited for a person to seat me. A minute later, a man came to me.

“Table or booth?” He asked while walking to me as he looked to his watch.

“Booth.” My teacher said as he stepped in, making him nod and walk us to a booth before he turned to us.

“Bean and beef burrito with chicken quesadillas and a side of Mexican rice please.” I said. “Orange juice for the beverage.”

“Oh that does sound good.” My teacher said with a smile. “Make that double for everything.”

I sat down as the man walked away, making my teacher stare at me, then took a deep breath as he sat down next to me.

“I’m sorry if I did something wrong to make you fire me.” I said with a slight whine.

“No, it’s not you.” He said with a sigh. “It’s me. Please don’t talk about it in public.”

I nodded before I looked forward.

“Damn it, please don’t become depressed either.” He whined as he grabbed my crotch over my shorts and started to fondle me. “Please don’t make a sound if you can help it.”

I nodded as I started to get hard.

“Damn, your kinda big for your age.” He mumbled, making my face start to heat up, then he reached into my shorts before starting to stroke me.

“Please learn from this so you can pleasure yourself.” He said, making me nod before I closed my eyes from his gentle touch as pleasure filled me.

A few minutes later, my hips bucked into his hand with a grunt before he gripped my dick as I came into his hand with a soft moan, then my body relaxed as I let out a louder one, making my teacher smile.

“I hope that’s good enough as a last time parting gift.” He said, making me take a deep breath as I nodded.

“Please don’t be upset.” He said with a slight whine.

“I’m not.” I said.

He pulled his hand out of my shorts, then looked at my cum in disbelief before he got ready to wipe it off with a napkin, but I grabbed his hand and licked it off. His face fill with color as he stared at me with embarrassment.

“How do you like the taste of that?” He asked.

“Just do.” I said with a smile before I wiped him dry.

A waiter came to us with the food that looked to be stressed as well.

“Sorry for the wait, mister Allen.” The man said, making my teacher look to his watch. “I hope I don’t make you and your student late.”

“Nope we got plenty of time.” He said, making the man smile as he relaxed, then walked away.

As I finished my food, I looked to my teacher to see him staring at me.

“Are you still hungry?” He asked, making me glance to his plate to see half of his burrito was left, so I took it before I started to eat.

“On the way to the car please.” He said. “We are cutting it close.”

I nodded as he stood up, making me start walking toward the car while I ate before he paid for it.

Once I was in the car, I focused on eating before my teacher got in. He reached around me as he buckled me up, then started to drive to school.

“Remember, tell no one.” He said.

“I won’t betray my favorite teacher.” I said. “I just hope I can find another way to release myself now that I can’t do it under your desk or at home.”

He sighed as he started to drive. Once we got to the school, he looked at me, making me look to him.

“Please don’t make your dad worry with that depression.” He said.

“I’m not depressed.” I whined. “I'm just wondering what I did wrong.”

“I said it’s not you.” He said, then sighed. “Get to class please.”

I got out of the car before walking into the school while my principle stared at me.

“I found nothing out sir.” My teacher said. “He says he’s not being bullied.”

“Thanks.” My principal said. “Where did you go?”

“Took him out for lunch from acing his test while I tried to get more from him for you.” My teacher said as I stepped into class.

As school ended, I stood up and started to leave the school, then went to the bathroom and pulled out my phone before I started to masturbate to my teachers dick.

“Pass some toilet paper please.” My teacher said as he moved a cum filled hand under the stall, making get down and start licking him clean.

“The fuck.” He said, then sighed with a chuckle. “It had to be you Arron.”

“Sorry, I can’t get enough of that feeling.” I said before he grabbed my phone. “hey that’s mine.”

“I’m sorry, I can’t allow you to have that shot of…” He started to say while his voice traveled off. “Are you only into men?”

“Please don’t delete it.” I whined. “that’s my last resort and It’s hard enough to get the goods.”

He sighed as he passed me my phone back, making me look to it to see he didn’t delete anything as he stopped on the picture of my sister naked on her bed.

“Thanks for not deleting it.” I said.

“Yeah, just don’t get caught with it.” He said.

“It never leaves my pocket until I’m in here.” I said.

He sighed and grabbed my arm before pulled me under, making me look to him to see him staring at me nervously, then he pulled me to his face before started to suck on me. I gasped and grab his head from it feeling awesome.

“I know, this is a one time deal and won’t ask for it again.” I moaned, making him nod and focused on his job while started to finger me.

Moans started to slip from me as my eyes rolled back, then I bucked forward before cumming into his mouth before he moaned in disgust.

“Sorry.” I said as he set me down, making me put my lips to his and open my mouth around them.

He stared at me in disbelief, then he transfered my cum into my mouth while I started to French kiss him. A smile cracked in his eyes as I started to get into it.

“Enough.” He said with a chuckle. “My god, you are my best student for sure.”

I smiled as he pulled my shorts up, then set me down while groping my balls.

“Have a good day.” He said, making me nod before I put my phone in my pocket and headed home.

As I stepped out of the building, someone grabbed me, making me look to them to see my sister before I pulled away.

“Please.” She begged. “I’ll let you do some of those things in the movie to me if you forgive me for telling the location.”

I looked to her to see my teacher staring in disbelief before I sighed and started walking.

“How in the hell did I lose my brother to where he refuses what he craves.” She cried.

“Calm honey.” My teacher said. “Just give him space.”

“What do you know?” She asked.

“I know enough.” He said. “Tell no one about that.”

“I would never do that if my dad get angry at him for taking it.” She whined. “I just wish I didn't tell about all his hiding locations.”

Once I got home, my dad was getting out of his car before he smiled as he spotted me, then he went into the house.

I went to my room and grabbed my camera before I went to my dad’s room to see him undressing from his work clothes, making me take a few pictures of him as he turned toward me with his shirt over his face, then he gasped as he saw me.

“Give it here.” He growled, making me flee to my room and hide it between my bed before I sat down to see my sister staring at me.

“No, I won’t tell.” She cried as she saw my anger. “I’m on your side now. Please don’t hate me anymore.”

“Damn it.” My dad said with a sigh as he came into view completely naked, making my eyes lock to his dick.

“Son please tell me who made you crave this?” He asked.

“No one.” I said. “I just liked how it felt.”

He sighed before going to his room, making me stand up and follow him to see him burning the magazines and CD in a metal trash bin

“No!” I cried as I reached into the fire before yanking back with a yelp.

“Son stop!” My dad yelped as he grabbed my hands and looked them over in worry, then looked at me while I stared at the fire.

I whined as I pulled away as he stared at me in worry. I sat on the couch before turning on the TV as my sister set next to me, making me shove her to the far end before she fell over the side and crushed a table.

“Don’t shove her.” My dad growled as he grab her head and looked around.

“I’m okay dad.” She said as she stared at me in distress, making him sigh.

“Please don’t fight and keep me up.” He whined. “I had a long boring day at work and I’m exhausted.”

“We won't.” She said as I looked to the TV.

Once my dad’s snores filled the air, something grabbed my crotch, making me look down to see it was my sister’s hand. I looked to her face to see her staring at me in worry before I took a deep breath as she started to rub me, waking me up.

Her eyes lowered to my crotch with disbelief on her face as she felt around my dick.

“Does it hurt when that stuff comes out?” She asked, making me shake my head. “Do you hate me?”

I stared at her as she grabbed my balls and felt them.

“No.” I said with a sigh.

“Do you want to do it now that I’m kinda curious on what you feel?” She asked.

“So you can tell dad, no thanks.” I said.

“Please, I promise I won’t tell anymore.” She whined. “I need my brother’s happy face again.”

She pulled my shorts away from my waist and looked to my dick.

“Why does it get hard like that?” She asked. “Does it hurt?”

“I don’t want to talk about that and no it don’t.” I said.

She grabbed it, then looked it over before looking to my face.

“I promise I won't tell on you anymore.” She said, making me stare at her. “When do I break my promises?”

I sighed as she don’t, then I hugged her.

“I’m sorry for shoving you.” I said.

“I deserved it.” She said, then started to take off my shirt, making me push her away.

“Please.” She whined.

“Not here.” I said as I turned off the TV, making her nod and stood up before pulling me to my feet, then her eyes locked to the mound.

She grabbed it, then felt around.

“That seriously don’t look comfortable.” She said, making me smile.

“Not in Jeans.” I said. “That’s why I don’t wear them anymore. What did you do to me when I woke up today?”

“Nothing.” She said, but I saw lying in her face, making me stare at her in frustration. “Okay, calm.”

She pulled out her phone, then held it up to me, making me grab it.

“Pictures.” She said.

I opened up the pictures to see she has been taking pictures of me naked and my tent for almost a week now. She even got one with cum all over my chest as i had a wet dream or something

“Tell me you didn’t show me to your friends.” I whined, making her face fill with nervousness before I sighed.

“They liked it.” She whined. “And they told me a little of what they know that might make you happy again.”

“What do they know?” I asked.

“Not much that we haven’t seen ourselves.” She said. “But my boyfriend told me the good spots to touch.”

“Why would your boyfriend tell you that?” I asked. “I wouldn’t tell my girl to do stuff to another boy.”

“He don’t care if it’s to you since you are family, but no one else.” She said, making me take a deep breath before she pulled me to her room.

I look around the place since I was strictly off limits in there for her.

“Seriously.” She said, making me look to her to see her staring at me in disbelief. “You actually follow my do not enter rule.”

“Yes, I follow my own rules that you don’t follow.” I said, making her face fill with shame. “I don’t care that much anymore. I lost everything anyways.”

“Come on.” She whined. “I didn’t expect him to burn it.”

She pushed me to her bed, making me fall over as it hit my legs before she gasped as she grabbed for me, but she missed as I hit my head on the wall.

“I’m okay.” I said as she started to panic. “It didn’t hurt.”

She closed the door as I laid straight on her bed and close my eyes with a deep breath.

“Please don’t go to sleep.” She said. “I know it's about nap time, but I wish to make you happy again.”

I opened my eyes as she grabbed my crotch and woke my dick up again, making her look to it, then she smiled before she pulled off my shorts to rub it over my underwear.

“Do you still like to cum on my underwear?” She asked, making my face heat up.

“I thought you forgot about that.” I said, making her smile as she grab a clean pair from her dresser and passed it to me.

“You are welcome in my room from now on.” She said. “Just please be happy for me.”

“Why do you care?” I asked.

“Mom told me to keep you happy before the cancer took her.” She said. “I have been failing more and more, then I fucked up big time today as I tried to make dad happy again.”

She stared at my dick and watch it lose its stiffness before smiling as I could see she was fascinated by it now, then reached under her bed before pulling out a page of the pron magazine that was burned and gave it to me.

“I don't need that anymore.” I said.

“Yes you do.” She said as I pulled out my phone, making her look to it before to her phone, then to my face before she looked to herself.

“Oh okay.” She said. “Please don’t show anyone.”

“Such a hypocrite.” I said with a sigh, making her sigh with shame.

“Forgive me.” She said.

“I already did and I will do as you say.” I said. “Not that I have anyone to show anyways.”

“Why do you follow my orders?” She asked.

“Because I like my rules.” I said.

She stared at me, then started to take off her clothes before looking at my dick once she was down to her underwear as It started to grow again. I stared to take pictures while she smiled form the sight of it.

“So you like me like that?” She asked.

“I like everything so far.” I said. “Can I study you?”

She smiled as she nodded, making me sit up before she sat down, then I pulled her to where I was as I laid her flat. I started to take pictures of her body while she stared at my face.

“Please don’t be nervous.” She said. “I don't mind.”

I looked to her face before I moved down to her lower half and pulled off her underwear and started to take close-up shots while spreading her legs. I spread open her pussy lips with discomfort.

“it don’t hurt.” She said, making me glance to her face, then I took pictures of her before looked to her face nervously. “Please, I’m not going to tell, so there’s no need to be nervous.”

I took a deep breath and started to eat her out, making her gasp.

“Oh, so that’s why you were nervous.” She said as she grabbed my head. “Please don’t stop.”

I smiled as I continued to eat her, then she gasp as I found her favorite spot, making her moan as she press my face on to the spot harder.

“What is that spot.” She moaned, then let out a louder one as she creamed into my mouth. “Damn that felt good.”

I smiled as licked her clean.

“Did you like that?” She asked, making me nod, then pulled away, but she grabbed me. “No don’t go. Can we do other stuff?”

I stared at her, then she pulled me to my back before I could respond. She moved to my dick and started to suck me, making me grunt before she looked at my face with her eyes that was filled with pure desperation.

“Sis, you don’t need to work so hard to make me happy.” I said with a slight whine. “Please don’t become desperate.”

She nodded as she took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she focused on sucking.

“I’m getting ready to cum.” I moaned. “My teacher didn’t like that taste. Shit, tell no one about that. I didn’t mean to let it slip.”

She looked at my face in worry, then shook her head.

“Thanks.” She said. “Now please stop or you’ll never suck me again.”

She shook her head and sucked harder before I started to squirm from trying to resist.

“Let it happen.” She said. “I want to taste it.”

Just as she said that, I came with a moan as started to suck harder.

“Thank god I’m not the only one that likes it.” I moaned, making her smile. “Are you satisfied?”

She shook her head before moving up my body and started to kiss me.

“I love you big brother.” She said. “Please have sex with me.”

“W-what, who told you about that?” I asked nervously.

“I was in your closet when you watched the video.” She said, then pointed to her crotch. “I loved watching you do your thing since I get a strange feeling down there and I kinda like it.”

“So that’s how you knew I had the CD.” I said, making her face fill with worry. “No don’t worry. I forgive you.”

She took a deep breath before she grabbed my dick and lined it up to her, making me stare while she glanced to my face.

“So you don’t mind?” She asked, making me look to her face.

“Nope.” I said as I shook my head. “I always wanted to know what they felt.”

She smiled as she pushed me in her, making us both grunt.

“Damn.” I moaned. “You’re so warm.”

“And you so thick.” She moaned, making me giggle.

“Yes, I heard that one many times.” I said

“No I meant it.” She said with a smile. “I’m not copying the movies.”

I nodded before she started push me deep into her, making me let out a soft moan as my eyes rolled back.

“My god, such a cute face.” She squeaked, making me smile, then she started to kiss me as she started to bob on me. “Thank you for allowing this and being happy again.”

I nodded as I kissed her back while I wrapped my arms around her and grabbed her ass.

A few seconds later, she started to pant.

“Here comes that feeling again.” She moaned. "But it’s so intense this time.”

I opened my eyes to see pure discomfort on her face.

“Does it hurt?” I asked.

“No.” She moaned as her walls clamped around me and sound like a cow while I gasped and grabbed her once her body started to constrict, then she opened her eyes. “I’m okay, calm please. I want to feel that more often.”

I smiled as she flipped me on top of her, making my smile widen.

“Fuck me.” She said, making me giggle as I did as I was told and started to feel my end coming almost instantly.

“Inside.” She moaned.

“No not there.” A whisper sounded with a slight whine, making me gasp as I looked to it to see my dad staring in panic just as I came into her, making her gasp and pull me deeper while I grunted and moaned with my body twitched with each pulse, then his face filled with panic.

“I’m sorry dad.” I moaned.

“It’s my fault.” My sister said. “I did this to him to make him happy again. Please don’t ground us or make us not do this again. If you want you can do it to me too.”

My dad’s face filled with shock as he slowly close the door without a word.

She stood up and locked the door with a padlock

“What are you doing?” I asked.

“I’m not letting him take you away from me after how hard I tried to get you happy like when mom was alive.” She said as she laid down again, then pulled me on top of her. “Fuck me more please.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me a Kudos at bottom of the screen if you liked this story. It boosts my confidence that my novels will be liked once I get them published and it also boosts my mood when I see them. Also please tell me if there are major errors like duplication in the text so I can fix them on and thanks a bunch for reading.


End file.
